Messed Up
by Banana Bunny
Summary: Jack thinks Rose loves him, but she loves the Doctor. Meanwhile, the Doctor is becoming...confused about his feelings. He also has a VERY interesting magazine. TenRoseJack. But not all at the same time. That's just weird. Unless you like that kind of thin
1. Chapter 1

It was almost eleven according to the clock by his bed in the TARDIS and Jack finally decided to get up and join Rose and the Doctor. Once upon a time, he'd got up at the same time as them, but he soon found that it was basically just the Doctor and Rose making a load of sexual tension and ignoring him, so why bother?

When Jack finally found his way out of his room, he found Rose leaning against the wall next to it. He tried not to smile. Was it simply a coincidence, or a sign from Rose? To Jack, the answer was plain to see.

"I'm here." Jack said simply, shutting the door. Rose jumped when he spoke and blushed. Jack hid a smile again. Ah, she made it so plain…

"Oh. Jack. Hi." She said eventually. She was embarrassed. That was just so cute.

"I know why you're standing here, Rose." Jack said gently, not wanting to hurt her by explaining just how obvious she made her secret love. "Right next to my room." He added. "You were waiting for me to wake up."

"Yeah, we need to go soon…"

"Shhh." Jack interrupted, placing a finger to her lips. Rose frowned slightly. As if she was unsure as to what the hell was going on.

"Um…Jack?" Rose said after a moment. "What are you…"

"I understand." Jack sighed. "Of course, your feelings are natural. Don't worry about that."

"What feelings?" Rose said quickly, blushing again. Jack shook his head in amusement.

"Oh, Rose. Don't try and hide it any more. You don't have to hide your love for me." There was a silence after this, where Rose looked slightly scared. She was just nervous about the 'next step' Jack told himself.

"Ah. Yep. My love for you. That…that's exactly it." Rose nodded. "Now we really have to go, so…"

"Is he up?" The Doctor yelled from his room.

"Sure am." Jack yelled back. He smiled at Rose encouragingly. "We'll tell him tonight." He said quietly before walking down the corridor to where the smell of pancakes was gently wafting. Rose blinked a few times before shrugging and following him.


	2. Chapter 2

"These are good." Jack mumbled through a mouthful of pancake. The Doctor looked up and smiled.

"Thank you." He replied, going back to reading his copy of 'Raxacoricofallapatorian Gays'. Jack looked at the cover and froze.

"Is that mine?" he asked, pulling it out of the Doctor's hands.

"No! It's mine! Give it back!" The Doctor said quickly, snatching it back and shoving it in a drawer. Jack smirked.

"It's good." He said after a moment. The Doctor looked up, shame faced.

"You think?" he asked quietly, looking around in case Rose was listening.

"Yeah! Sure I do. I mean, those Slitheens…"

"So many Slitheen, so little leather…" the Doctor sighed, happy to have a fellow fan. "Did you get the Christmas Issue?"

"Well, yeah! Did you get the…"

"What are you talking about?" Rose frowned, walking in. Jack looked down at his pancakes, not wanting his love to get the wrong impression. He liked the Doctor. As a FRIEND. That was all. Except for when the Doctor wore those glasses. But only then. Meanwhile, the Doctor was leaning heavily against the drawer holding the magazine. Unfortunately, it happened to be the drawer that Rose had left her mobile in. After a quick pushing fight, Rose pulled the drawer open and found the magazine. She looked at it, and then looked at the Doctor.

"Is that…a slitheen?" she whispered in horror.

"Rose, listen…I can explain…" the Doctor began.

"Jack, for God's sake! Keep it in your own room!" Rose said disgustedly, grabbing her phone and walking out. The Doctor looked at Jack apologetically and chucked him the magazine.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked when the wave of happiness had passed. "I mean, it only came out a couple of days ago, and…"

"It's fine, honestly. I already got the centerfold, so…" the Doctor said, feeling very generous. Jack sighed and stood up, looking once more at the magazine before hugging the Doctor in thanks.

"You're a good friend…" he mumbled through tears of gratitude. The Doctor was immensely happy, but not for the same reason. Jack suddenly remembered what magazine the Doctor had given him and pulled away hastily.

"Um…yeah…so…"

"I'll go check Rose is ok." The Doctor said quickly, walking out of the room. Jack sighed contentedly, picking up the magazine. Oh, love was a crazy thing.


End file.
